


Икар

by grassa



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassa/pseuds/grassa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раш упускает кое-что важное. Янг тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Икар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877014) by [Potboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potboy/pseuds/Potboy). 



Чья-то тень нависла над его плечом. Мгновенный выброс в кровь адреналина — и Раш резко отдернулся, словно над ухом выпустили петарду.

Он был на открытой террасе базы Икар, стоял и вслушивался в сухой шепот горячего ветра, что закручивал пылевые вихри среди камней чужой планеты. Хотелось одиночества, он устал от пустой болтовни окружавших его идиотов, и потому из научных лабораторий ушел сюда, наружу. Здесь не так больно ощущать себя полумертвым, и не надо ежеминутно контролировать себя и «держать лицо», здесь можно недолго расслабиться и позволить себе побыть таким надорванным и изломанным, каким он и был.

И вот тут Янг.

Так тихо подошел и встал возле него, совсем близко. Слегка согнув одну ногу в колене, Янг широко оперся руками о перила балюстрады и оглядывал лунный ландшафт Икара с таким видом, будто он хозяин этих мест.

На базе болтали, что Янг тоже сломан. Что он отклонил предложенное ему командование будущей миссией, потому что отныне его не волнуют великие тайны вселенной. Что где-то там, в битвах среди звезд, довелось ему повидать слишком много страшного. Что жизнь его теперь полна боли, и единственное, о чем он мечтает — уехать домой.

Что ж, если так оно и есть, то Раш искренне считал это достойным презрения. Но не верилось ему, что это правда.

С самого первого дня, когда Раша вбросили в эту толпу военных с их короткими стрижками, с их строевой выправкой и типовой униформой, так обезличивавшей всех, что только по нашитым на камуфляж фамилиям их можно было отличить друг от друга, он уловил в Янге нечто неправильное, выделявшее полковника из общей массы вояк. Никогда и ничего не слышал Раш об этом человеке ранее, но только их представили друг другу, как странное тревожное чувство, зародившееся в их сомкнутых в официальном рукопожатии ладонях, обожгло его, пробежалось по руке вверх и прочно обосновалось где-то глубоко в костях.

С тех пор, настороженно наблюдая за Янгом, он силился разгадать, о чем же предупреждающе кричали ему его инстинкты. И да, основания для опасений были. Что-то скрывалось, Раш чуял это, за тем подавляющим, ироничным спокойствием, которое Янг проецировал вокруг.

Будь эти подозрения беспочвенны, вряд ли бы Раш сейчас так остро ощущал присутствие этого человека возле себя — словно его оглушили, словно внезапно разбудили среди ночи, и все, о чем только что размышлял, мгновенно вылетело из головы. Бешено колотилось сердце, по коже бегали мурашки. Замерев, краешком глаза осторожно наблюдал Раш за стоявшим рядом Янгом, как наблюдаешь за влетевшей в комнату осой. За истинной угрозой, хищником.

— Вечереет, — кажется, Янг думал, что произнес это доброжелательным, любезным тоном. Положив предплечья рук на ограду и всем телом опираясь на них, Янг поднял лицо навстречу заходящему солнцу, и тоже делал вид, будто за Рашем он не наблюдает.

Но Янг следил за ним, Раш знал. Всякий раз, стоило неожиданно поднять глаза, Раш ловил на себе его испытующий взгляд — этот ровный, словно прицеливающийся, взор, от которого потели ладони, а волосы вставали дыбом на затылке. Кожа зудела, зудела как от чесотки, и Раш никак не мог понять, что все это означало, и чем заслужил он такое пристальное внимание со стороны этого человека.

— Снова шпионите за мной, полковник? Уверяю вас, я не замышляю никаких злодеяний, просто вышел подышать свежим воздухом.

Янг резко выпрямился и обернулся. В небе за его спиной вскипали темные топазы облаков, подсвеченные косыми лучами опускавшегося солнца, и в этом закатном сиянии карие глаза Янга, которые обычно казались такими же темными, как и глаза самого Раша, теперь зазолотились, словно глаза льва.

Правильнее сейчас было бы отступить от Янга назад, на безопасное расстояние, но неожиданно для себя Раш вдруг порывисто подался вперед, сокращая дистанцию между ними, и непонятное волнение, которое вряд ли можно было назвать страхом, захлестнуло его. Скорее, это было что-то сродни восторгу открытия. В конце концов, разве не собирался он выяснить, что означают эти предчувствия и взаимная слежка друг за другом? Пальцы затрепетали, казалось — протяни руку, и ухватишь истину, и вырвешь ее, наконец, из человека, что стоит напротив.

Янг не намного выше Раша ростом, но гораздо шире в плечах. А руки у него даже мускулистее, чем у Раша ноги, и Янг прекрасно умел использовать свою силу. Однажды Рашу довелось видеть, как полковник поднял и припечатал к стене взбунтовавшегося морпеха, а тот только болтал ножками, пока Янг удерживал его. И удерживал достаточно долго, чтобы зачитать морпеху воспитательную тираду. Увиденное вполне убедило Раша в том, что случись ему когда-либо схватиться с Янгом в рукопашную, то победителем в том поединке ему не стать. Однако сейчас вдруг подумалось, что даже простая попытка оказать полковнику сопротивление в драке уже позволит добиться от Янга каких-либо объяснений или хотя бы ослабления этой неизменной напряженности между ними. И значит, драка будет не зря.

Но Янг уже отступил назад, отступил так быстро, что, пожалуй, правильнее было бы сказать — отшатнулся. На его, словно высеченное из камня лицо, набежала какая-то тень. Что это было — осуждение? Разочарование?  
— Это не твой закат, Раш. Я тоже имею право полюбоваться на него. Но ты желаешь остаться в одиночестве? Я понял. Прекрасно.

Он зашагал прочь, а Рашу отчаянно захотелось схватить его, удержать, вытрясти из него, наконец, ответ — что, черт возьми, происходит между ними? Странное ощущение пробежало сквозь его пальцы, ему представилось, как он хватается за пояс черных форменных брюк Янга, прямо там, у позвоночника, где есть выемка, куда свободно проскользнет рука. Он чувствует костяшками пальцев теплую мощь спины Янга и тогда…

Видение резко оборвалось, оставив его в замешательстве. И что тогда? Сомнительно, что Янг спустил бы ему применение грубой силы. И вряд ли они смогли бы спокойно поговорить, отбросив в сторону личную неприязнь и взаимные обвинения в паранойе. Вместо этого был бы ор, хватание друг друга за грудки вперемешку с полным ощущением бредовости происходящего, потому как Раш, очевидно, упускает в Янге что-то очень важное, что-то такое, чего не вычитаешь в папках личного дела, и не почерпнешь из бесед с друзьями этого человека.

Нет. Он отвернулся и окинул взглядом отрывавшийся с балкона потрясающий вид, словно из какого-то вредного упрямства закреплял за собой право на только что отвоеванную территорию. Нет, не будет разговоров. Все его инстинкты — горячая пульсация крови в ушах и сбивающееся дыхание, это острое ощущение от присутствия Янга — все более и более убеждали Раша в том, что Янг опасен. Вот в чем все дело.

Время покажет. Может быть, Янг люшианский крот. Или, возможно, психически неуравновешен, и надо присматривать за ним на случай, если он слетит с катушек. В любом случае, если полковник настолько иррационален, каким кажется, то нельзя позволять ему занимать должность, которая дает неограниченный контроль над той огневой мощью, какая сейчас находится под его командованием.

Янг опасен и Рашу следует остановить его. Непонятная связь, которая образовалась между ними, этим и объясняется.

Раш улыбнулся уходящему солнцу, последние лучи которого расплавленным золотом наполняли долину. Когда умерла Глория, она забрала с собой все — любовь и мир, музыку и красоту, негу и доброту — все, кроме любопытства и жажды познания.

У него не осталось ничего, кроме загадок. Что ж, он разгадает Янга, раз это так мучит его. Ведь даже простое присутствие этого самонадеянного человека поблизости раздражает Раша настолько, что перехватывает горло и хочется встряхнуть Янга, задеть его столь же сильно, и пусть что-нибудь, наконец, произойдет. И в этот миг он снова чувствует себя живым, не призраком. Не будь его подозрения в отношении полковника столь сильны, Раш был бы почти благодарен Янгу за это.


End file.
